Snow white
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: NCIS LA and the mentalist crossover version of Snow white-random story i just felt like writing it


Teresa Lisbon and Kensi Blye were sisters. They had been since Kensi's parents were killed and Teresa's family had taken her in. Then a few years later Teresa's father became a homicidal maniac calling himself Red John and killing woman. Teresa's mother had had enough of it. She'd decided it wasn't a good impression for their children. She thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world and every day she would ask her mirror the same question.

'Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?'

'Wicked Queen the answer still remains, that the fairest in the land are Teresa Lisbon and Kensi Blye'

She hated hearing this answer and finally decided she had to have the children killed so that she would be the fairest in the land.

'Virgil! Virgil! Minelli get in here now!'

He rushed in at her call and bowed on one knee knowing that he must be respectful to his queen.

'How may I be of assistance your majesty?'

'I need the two children dead, to make me the fairest in the land; you must take Teresa Lisbon and Kensi Blye out to the woods and kill them…'

She held up a wooden box.

'…and to ensure that you do, after you kill them you will place their hearts in this box and return it to me, should you fail, then you will be killed yourself and I shall tell my husband to, and he shall take pleasure in this and you know that'

She dismissed Minelli and went to her window looking out at the two children.

Teresa and Kensi were out playing by the well. They were playing chase with each other. Their dresses were being covered in mud as they ran in circles around the well. They fell in a pile and started giggling. Minelli approached them and smiled.

'Your mother has asked me to take you on a trip to the woods'

'Really?'

'Yes, come along you two'

The two smiled and followed him out to the gate and into the carriage that sped off into the woods. They suddenly stopped and the two got out at the call of Minelli. They got out helping one another so they didn't fall and the carriage sped off back towards the castle. Minelli lifted his knife and the two screamed and cowered to the floor together. He dropped the knife not able to kill them.

'Run, go and don't come back or your mother will kill you'

At that the two ran off into the wood losing their shoes early on, on the way.

They ran and ran as fast as their feet could take them coming across owls and wolves but steering clear every time knowing the dangers.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

They came across a small cottage. They went to the door and knocked quietly. When the door opened they were taken rather aback. They gasped seeing the two women stood there.

'How may we help children?'

'We have no-where to stay, our mother is trying to have us killed'

'Come in, come in'

They hesitated a moment.

'Don't let the wings put you off'

They followed them to a small sitting room where they sat.

'Can we get you a drink?'

'No thank you'

'Ok, we would let you stay here but we don't have the space'

'But we do know of somewhere with space'

Minelli went into the room when the wicked queen was and bowed yet again.

'So…'

He revealed the box and handed it over. She opened it to reveal two hearts. A smile beamed across her face. Little did she know that it didn't contain the two hearts of the children but that of two pigs. He was dismissed so he left and ran as far as he could out of the city and she again went to the mirror.

'Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?'

'Wicked Queen the answer still remains, that the fairest in the land are Teresa Lisbon and Kensi Blye, the answer has not changed'

'NO!'

She threw the box to the floor.

'That liar didn't kill them!'

'So what're your names? I'm Hetty Lange and this is Grace Van Pelt. We're fairies'

'Teresa Lisbon and Kensi Blye we're the wicked queen's daughters'

'Ah, you should be going soon or the dwarves will be gone before you get there'

'The dwarves?' they said alarmed

'Yes the house address we gave you is a house full of dwarves'

'Don't worry they're quite kind, but be careful not to get on the bad side of Sam Bosco or Sam Hanna for that matter, used to be a navy seal, now he's a miner, actually they all are'

'And Bosco…well he just has an attitude problem'

'Oh'

Within half an hour they arrived at the dwarves' house. They knocked and got no reply. They opened the door and the sight before them was a horror. It was a mess.

'Eww'

'Gross'

Teresa picked up a t-shirt.

'I suppose we better do some cleaning up'

'I agree'

Two hours later they were just about finished as they sang the lyrics to it's you I have loved repeatedly.

Teresa: _There is something that I see_

_In the way you look at me_

_There's a smile_

_There's a truth _

_In your eyes_

Kensi: _But an unexpected way_

_On this unexpected day_

_Could it mean? _

_T__his is where I belong?_

_It is you I have loved _

_A__ll along_

Both: _No more mystery_

_I__t is finally clear to me_

_Y__ou're the home my heart's searched for_

_So long_

_It is you I have loved _

_All along_

Teresa: _There were times I ran to hide_

_Afraid to show the other side_

_Alone in the night_

_Without you_

Kensi: _But now I know just who you are_

_And I know you hold my heart_

_Finally_

_This is where I belong_

_It is you I have loved _

_All along_

Both: _No more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart's searched for_

_So long_

_It is you I have loved _

_All along_

Teresa: _Over and over_

_I'm filled with emotion_

_Your love_

_It rushes through my veins_

Kensi: _And I am filled_

_With the sweetest devotions_

_As I _

_I look_

Both: _Into your perfect eyes_

_No more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart's looking for_

_So long_

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved_

_All along_

They giggled as they finished and they moved to their next song. Once they were done with the tidying they were exhausted and moved to the bedroom where they lay down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile the dwarves were arriving home. They got in and saw how tidy it was. They gasped and searched the house for any sign of who'd cleaned. They reached the bedroom and saw the two women asleep.

'AH!' Said Wayne

Kimball rolled his eyes and the women awoke with a start. Upon seeing the dwarves they screamed. Kimball again rolled his eyes and Wayne again screamed.


End file.
